Dans une boite de stip tease
by JaeMinnie
Summary: [Lin/D/Beast]
1. Chapter 1

Caractères :

Tsunehito(D) : Skyso  
Riku(Lin) : Maso  
Asagi(D) : Nympho  
Kanata(Lin) : Simplet  
Reiya(Lin) : Intello  
Hide-Zou(D): Gogole  
Mizuki(Lin): Bourge  
Hiroki(D) : Parano  
Kizaki(Lin):Narcissique  
Ruiza(D) : Attardé

**Chapitre 1:**

Asagi : *regarde les strip-teaseurs* oh je veux m'en faire un oui 8DD

Mizuki : bon dieu mais pourquoi suis-je là ?

Riku : OuhOuh... ça va faire mal aux fesses *-*

Asagi : Oui oui très mal MOUAHAHAHAHA

Kizaki : Et moi Et moi regarde moi je suis tellement beau *-*

Kanata : Pourquoi les monsieurs ils se deshabillent ?! :O

Ruiza : Geuh .w. pour aller se doucher avec les gens de la salle u_u

Hiroki : Ils veulent tous me violer ;w;

Reiya : tu vois mon petit Kanata en faite ces gens sont un peu comme Asagi xD

Hide-Zou : dis, dis Ruiza on se douche avec eux ? 8DD

Asagi : *chuchote a Hiroki* t'inquiète pas ils te violerons pas avant moi :DD !

Tsunehito : La table me parle, elle veut m'epouser !

Ruiza : Ohwi Hide-Zou ça va être marrant ! On va pouvoir faire des bulles !

Hiroki : *part en courant* Au Viol !

Mizuki : Pff incorrigible

Hide-Zou: Oui puis on fera des choses avec le canard en plastique !

Asagi : Mais part pas mon chou T.T

Ruiza : pas des trucs trop compliqué , hein ?

Riku : je vous montrerai comment que ça peu faire bobo le canard *-*

Kanata : Ohwi le canard ça pince le cul ;w;

Hide-Zou : coin coin 8D

Reiya : epargne nous les details u_u

Asagi : *tiens Hiroki* tu est a moi 8D

Hiroki : Help ! Help ! Mayde ! Mayde !

Kanata : Avion !

Ruiza : Vroum ! *-*

Asagi : ne t'en fait pas ça va allez 8DD

Mizuki : me sens seul d'un coup T.T

Hide-Zou : mais veux voir des canards w

Tsunehito : La table veut me violer ;w;

Ruiza : Kiki *u* 8)

Riku : les coins de table ça doit faire mal *-* *se jete contre la "future" epouse de Tsunehito*

Asagi : Mais Riku laisse moi faire pour toi ! T.T on fait une partouze avec Hiroki 8D

Reiya : je rappel à tout le monde qu'une table n'est pas vivante u.u

Kizaki : regardez moi je suis beau T.T

Kanata : ça fait mal les partouzes ?

Tsunehito : je suis incompris

Asagi : Nan ça fait du bien *-* hein mon Riku ?

Hide-Zou : mais nan :3 KEUPIN 8DD

Riku : ça fait pas du bien ._. je prefere avec la table ça fait plus mal ;w;

Ruiza : Oh le monsieur strip teaseur blond m'a fait un clin d'oeil *-*

Asagi : je rajouterai le fouet !

Mizuki : je crois que ce monsieur te fait des avances mon cher

Riku : m'en fou j'veux pas de toi t'es moche .w.

Ruiza : je dois faire quoi ? D8

Asagi : Quoi ?!

Mizuki : fait lui la cour tres cher !

[Le conseil qui tue !]

Riku : je prefere coucher avec un des strip teaseurs qu'avec toi é.è

Ruiza : bah wi mais comment ? .w.

Asagi : t'es mechant T.T Kizaki viens ici comme ça je pourrai me defouler T.T

Mizuki : mais voyons invite le à danser pour commence !

Tsunehito : pauvre Kizaki ;w;

Kanata : ;w; pauvre pauvre .-.

Ruiza : *part voir le strip teaseur blond*

Kizaki : *part en courant* va t'occuper de Tsunehito pas de moi T.T

Asagi : Bonne idée 8DD

Le blond : alors beau gosse decidé a venir me voir ?

Reiya : y en a qui vont avoir mal au cul ce soir u_u

Tsunehito : Oust pedophile w

Ruiza : euh ... c'est quoi ton nom *-* ?

Asagi : je suis pas pedophile ._.

Le blond : C'est Yo Seob 8)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rapellons les caractère de chère J-rockeur :3**  
**  
**  
- Tsunehito : Skyzo (D)  
- Riku : Maso (Lin)  
- Asagi : Nympho (D)  
- Kanata : Simplet (Lin)  
- Reiya : Intello (Lin)  
- HIDE-ZOU : Gogole (D)  
- Mizuki : Bourge (Lin)  
- Hiroki : Parano (D)  
- Kizaki : Narcissique (Lin)  
- Ruiza :Attardé (D)  
**(Le nouveau)** -Yo Soeb : Strip-Teaser

**Précédemment...**  
Le blond : alors beau gosse decidé a venir me voir ?

Reiya : y en a qui vont avoir mal au cul ce soir u_u

Tsunehito : Oust pedophile w

Ruiza : euh ... c'est quoi ton nom *-* ?

Asagi : je suis pas pedophile ._.

Le blond : C'est Yo Seob 8)  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Chapitre 2** :

Ruiza : Enchanté moi c'est Ruiza *-* ça te dis une douche ?

Yo Seob : Pourquoi une douche ? ._.

Kanata: Parce que c'est classe 8) !

Yo Seob : j'préfère le lit ._.

Asagi : Je vois se qu'l veux dire 8D

Riku : J'peux venir ? *w*

HIDE-ZOU : Oh oui moi aussi 8D

Ruiza : Va y avoir pleins pleins de monde *w*

Asagi : plein de monde à violer, oh oui !

Yo Seob : Moi j'veux que le ptit Ruiza mais si vous voulez je vous présente mes amis :D

Asagi : ça dépend u_u Ils sont soumis ?

Yo Seob : Je pense pas

Asagi : Alors non je préfère Riku u_u

Yo Seob : Bah va faire ton trafic Je vous embarque Ruiza

Ruiza : On va où ? *w*

Yo Seob : Patinage sa te dis ?

Asagi : Mon p'tit Riku viens là !

HIDE-ZOU : Peux venir ? i_i

Riku : Va de retro satanas ! Mais prend HIDE-ZOU à la place !

Asagi : Ouais un trou c'est un trou u_u

Mizuki : Attention à ton langage D8

Riku : Mon trou est unique D8

Asagi : Ouais bah tu veux pas venir u_u

Riku : Moi j'veux Mizuki .w.

Yo Seob : Rui-chou répond moi ;o; Tu fais de moi un homme triste !

Mizuki Serai-ce une déclaration ? U_u

Ruiza : zolie surnom *-*

Riku : euhwé ._.

Yo Seob : Tu viens ou pas ;w; ?

Mizuki : Ah ._.

Ruiza : Ouais 8D

Riku : C'est tout ce que tu répond ? ._. Tu m'autorise à t'approcher ? *w*

Yo Seob : Zou on se casse ! *w*

Asagi : J'me sens trop exclu la ._. Je saute qui du coup ?

Mizuki : Euh oui ._.

Ruiza : Vouiiiiii go to to to.. On va où déjà ?

HIDE-ZOU : Saute mouton ?

Riku : Dis tu m'autorise à te connaitre genre partout ? ._.

Yo Seob : Patinoire .w.

Asagi : Tu te laissera faire HIDE-ZOU ? ._.

Mizuki : Partout ?! D8

Ruiza: Ahh ouais ! 8D patine, patine !

HIDE-ZOU : Faire le mouton ? Beeeehh !

Riku : Si t'es d'accord mon sucre *w*

Yo Seob : On décolle Rui-chou *w*

Asagi : Ouais mouton *w* C'est toi le mouton et c'est moi qui saute !

Mizuki : Pourquoi t'es gentil d'un coup ? ._.

Ruiza : Avion ? i_i

HIDE-ZOU : D'accord ! 8D

Riku : Bah je t'aime ._.

Hiroki : Les avions ça se crash ! ;w;

**Asagi part avec HIDE-ZOU et Yo Seob Avec Ruiza**

Mizuki: Mais mais ._.

Tsunehito : Et ils parlent !

Riku : Bah quoi ? ._.

Hiroki : Mais non ils parlent pas D8 Ils tuent les gens ;w;

Mizuki : C'est trop soudain u_u

Tsunehito : Ils parlent je te dis ! T-T

Riku : Sa te dérange ? ._. Bah c'pas grave je vais me taper une prostitué .w.

Hiroki : Mais u vas te la fermer sinon j'te bute !

Mizuki : Mais non faut arrêter ça ._.

Tsunehito : Mais ils parlent écoute ! D8

Riku : Arrêter quoi ? ._.

Hiroki : *tue Tsunehito*

Mizuki : Les prostitués : C'est sale ._.

Tsunehito : *dead*

Riku : Jaloux ? 8)

Mizuki : Mais non ./.

Riku: Menteur

Mizuki : Bon ouais et alors ? D8

Riku : Trop meugnon *w*

Mizuki : Non que dalle

Riku : Tu m'aime *O* ?

Mizuki : Trop pas w

Riku : Bisous bisous !*se jette sur Mizuki et l'embrasse*


End file.
